This Doesn't Happen Every Night
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: A single woman, a dimly lit night club and some extremely sexy music...a perfect setting for an adventure she could NEVER dream of having. Rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

Well hello again!

Here is a little piece I did while listening to some sexy music one night...and wouldn't you know THIS came from it?

*tackled from behind by a small demon*

_Hello there...since this is a new forum, let me introduce myself. I am known as Scythe, the happy little sex demon that helps Ms. Cheyenne with all the smut she likes to have written. She keeps me in a cage until she needs me and really DOESN'T give me the recognition that I deserve!_

_*grumbling demonized curse words*_

_Anywhoo, this is DEFINITELY one of my best jobs...decided to take this story somewhere SHE wouldn't even dare to go! I hope you like it...it took a LOT OF WORK..._

_*sees her getting up*_

_Damn...well, time for me to act like the good little demon and get back in my cage...*cage door closes*_

That damned little...anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please remember...reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

Disclaimer: Don't own them...dammit...Charlaine Harris does (the characters anyway). The hot ass men that play them however...:)

I now present...

**This Doesn't Happen Every Night…**

It's close to midnight and the people are slowly beginning to realize that they have had a little too much booze, smoking, drugs, or whatever pleasure they wanted to partake in tonight. I'm sitting in a dark corner in this popular night club, nursing a long diluted rum and coke…watching the strobe lights dance above me. Taking a sip, I sigh, disappointed that nothing interesting has happened the four hours I've sat here…

_Pretty depressing, ain't it?_

I close my eyes and make the decision to leave when suddenly a song is piped over the huge sound system in the main room…Foreplay by Tank. The slow start gets me to swaying and my shoulders begin to follow. I haven't paid any attention to the tall stranger leaning in the doorway of the room, staring at me. I failed to notice that he had been doing this for quite some time. As I am chair dancing to the sensuous beat, he moves over to me…his eyes moving over my body as I continue to wiggle in my seat. He stands at my table, not saying a word but very capable of capturing my attention without them.

I feel his presence in front of me and my eyes open to look into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. My breath catches as I take a quick perusal of the gorgeous creature standing before me. His hair is jet black and cut short, his body sculpted like the statues of the Roman gods and his face covered with a close beard…a gray tee that is stretched over bulging pectorals that would make any woman drool helplessly. I can feel my fingers twitch with wanting to run them over lips that look too temptingly soft to ignore as I take in his handsome visage. His jeans are slung low and I can see the massive outline of what lies beneath…my thighs quivering at the sight. Neither one of us says a word, our eyes speaking volumes…then he holds out his hand.

_How can I say no?_

I place my hand in his and slowly rise out the seat, still swaying my hips to the beat. His brows rise as I move over to stand in front of him. He takes in my low-cut top and mini skirt, complete with knee-high boots and his face shows the appreciation for the type of clothing, or lack thereof, I'm wearing…a wolfish leer appearing on his lips as his eyes darken with need.

Suddenly, I feel shy.

He pulls me gently onto the floor and we stand centimeters apart before he places those large hands on my waist. I can feel the drumbeat pulse through my veins as he rocks slowly side to side. As the music picks up, my hands caress his chest before making their way around his neck. A low growl rumbles in his throat as he pulls me closer…rubbing his awakening arousal against me.

I answer with a deep moan.

I hear the words, _It's about you, pretty lady…I'm so glad I'm with you tonight…here's what we're gonna do tonight…_

He dips lower…grinding closer and I can feel my response. I can't let him have all the fun, so I rotate my hips against his as I move against him like there was nowhere else I would rather be. One hand moves off my hip to caress my back as he continues to lock his eyes on mine. Somehow, I can't break away and I don't want to. His eyes are comforting, sexy, and promising something so erotic that I feel my body begin to shiver. His hand reaches my hair and he gently caresses the nape of my neck as he presses against my body to sinuously move with his. I bend my knees and he takes the opportunity to press himself even closer to me…allowing me to feel the delicious erection trapped in his jeans. Even with the heels I am wearing, I only reach the middle of his chest and I enjoy the molting heat emanating from him. The music stays slow and sexy as he manages to mold my body to his…leaving no room for the slightest bit of air to move between us. Delicious moans escapes me as I let my head fall back, only to find that he brings his hot lips to delicately nip at my neck. I shiver as he lets his tongue trace a teasing line from my jaw to my ear…his breath caressing me like a warm blanket.

Questions race through my mind, such as why in the hell am I letting a sexy stranger grope all over me and why in the living hell am I not stopping him? His hands move to grip my ass tightly as I totally dismiss the idea…realizing that I am completely under his spell, whatever that may be.

_Foreplay…ain't nothing to think about…girl, you're so incredible…_

His leg slides between mine and I rock against his muscled thigh…rubbing my flaming core against him as we rock even more desperately. I run my fingers through his hair as he continues to devour my neck. I gasp a bit when I feel the scrap of fangs against my neck…wondering why I'm not scared of that fact.

_And when we foreplay…Imma try ta' press your buttons girl, let me undress those buttons for you girl…_

More groans escape me…my legs are beginning to wobble with the building need inside me as he turns me around to press himself against my ass now…

_It's your day…we can do whatever…have it your way…I hope you're ready for this ride, so…hold on-on-on-on girl, I know your body's sensitive…_

_So when we kiss, just love me…love me…ooo, baby won't you save my life?_

I close my eyes as I feel him wrap his arms around my waist to place his hand against my woman's center…pushing me back against him. Finally, he speaks, "Are you ready for more, angel?"

_Oh my goodness…that voice! _

How could a voice be that intoxicating? The deep rumbling of his voice sends shivers down my spine as I try to concentrate on the music…my mouth not able to make any other sound than the occasional whimper…

I nod.

Again, I don't notice that there is another stranger staring at me from deep in the back of the club…almost completely in the dark. As the chorus plays…I can sense another presence in front of me, but this one is pulling at me.

Calling out to me like I have never felt before…

When the dark haired man rubbing against me approached, I felt a pull…but not as powerful as this one. This one…my first thought is fear, to run, but then an overwhelming surge of lust replaces it. It finally hits me that these men have to be some sort of supernatural…how else can I explain my helplessness in being able to stop this amazing seduction?

_Love me, love me…Imma give my all, I promise…_

The next verse starts to play and my eyes open. I look straight into an even more muscular chest covered with a slight bit of blonde hair that peeks out from under a black tank. There is nothing that my meager mind can begin to conjure up to describe the sheer beauty of this man…his skin is pale, his body chiseled marble. I gasp at the size of his hands and the sexy stride he has coming towards me. From that first glance, I could swear he was descended from the Norse gods…seemingly Viking.

I can feel I am his prey…and I have never been so honored.

I have to look up to see his smile; a confident leer as those blazing blue eyes seems to bore deep into me. My mind wanders dangerously as my hands itch to caress those blonde locks while he slowly presses his body to mine…

My thoughts take another direction when behind me, the hands that are teasingly rubbing against me are taking another path…this time to my aching breasts and I can't help but moan helplessly as they begin to knead them thoroughly. Everything in me is calling out for these men to take me…how in the hell can I think that? How much of a slut can I be?

But, somehow I don't really feel like one. I don't ever do things like this and I want to , more than my own life at this moment. The moral side of me protests, but a minute until the huge blonde grinds against me…

I groan…_goodness, he is HUGE!_

His huge hands raise up to cup my face as his thumb caresses my bottom lip gently. I catch my breath as my body continues to sway with the beat of the music, noticing that he feels cool to the touch. He steps closer to bring his other hand to my waist, grinding his groin to my front, in a perfect synchronism with the grinding going on behind me. I am wonderfully sandwiched between the both of them…my dark haired god caressing my waist now as my blonde warrior grips my ass to pull in closer…

_As you're laying there…my hands are doing…something else…ohhhhhhh._

Those words send shivers of lust through every nerve I havein my body…I now picture myself in the thrall of both of these bewitching men…never knowing what I had done to deserve this onslaught. The gorgeous blonde grips the back of my head to pull it back, exposing my neck…I feel his breath against my sensitive skin, the tease of his tongue against the pulse beating rapidly…the light scraping of fangs…

_Oh Goodness…this one is a vampire!_

Again, the discovery doesn't scare me as it should…in fact I get more aroused that such a beautiful creature can want a little nobody like myself. Just as I have that thought, the man behind me heats up…his body turning volcanic, in a soothing way. His voice is once again at my ear, "You are worth it, angel…so much more than you know. My friend and I have been watching you for a while…waiting for the perfect moment."

A feral growl leaves him and I feel his fangs as well…

_A were? Is this possible?_

"More than possible, lover…" says the Viking in front of me as he wedges his thigh between my legs…making me go weak in the knees as that muscular appendage rubs against my throbbing core.

"You can hear my thoughts?" I whisper…dreading the answer.

"No, but I can read your expressions very clearly," he returns as his lips move to my ear to whisper very seductively, "We just knew you would be worthy of our attentions…your body screams for us…"

My panties grow even wetter.

_And when we're face to face, we stare-are-are o-o-o-oh in-in-in each other's eyes. Oh, baby…I love to make you scream…oh, baby, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh 'til the morning comes…_

Another strangled groan leaves me as vivid images enter my mind, driving my desire and passion almost to levels that even I could not imagine. An inconsequential thought forms and I give voice to it, "I don't know who you are…"

The Viking whispers again, "It would be prudent to know our names, since the outcome of this evening will be you screaming them and begging for more…I am Eric."

I feel another whispered breath in my other ear, "And I am Alcide."

A wavered sigh floats out with my breath as I tell them my name, "Xia…my name is Xia."

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful creature…" Eric says as the music now heads towards the peak. He looks into my eyes and the conversation is considered closed…for now. We are still groping and grinding against each other as I let myself completely go…mesmerized by the both of them. When the next line in the song is sung…their attack heats up…

...I'm taking control when we…

They both press into me and I nearly come with the contact. Every touch, kiss, and caress has been strategically planned out…they knew how to attack me and what would make me burn crazily for the both of them. I wanted them to be in control…I had no resistance left, but I was far from being a limp doll.

The chorus plays and we dance closer…my need to be against Eric overpowering common sense. They are both exceptional dancers and I have to admit that this has been beyond exciting. Alcide sings each enticing word of the chorus in my ear as Eric joins in when they say "Hope you're ready for this ride…"

_Hell, I hope so too!_

Now we have reached the hook in the song…

_So yes, by god, I like it…so let me put a ring on it. Baby, you just gotta love me…same way I feel for…can you do that for me, girl?_

We start to dip at each change in the beat…both of their hands sliding up my thighs. It's almost as if they are racing to reach my hidden treasure…trying to see who is going to be first. I can feel my pulse racing…my breathing growing ragged as now I can feel an orgasm rising from deep within me.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah…kiss your body_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah…girl, I love your body_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah…wanna sex your body_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah…_

I get more into it…twisting and grinding my hips between the both of them, teasing the both of them with my scent of arousal. I grip on to Eric's shoulders as I arch back into Alcide. My were growls again as he turns me to face him…pressing me back against Eric's rippled chest. We never stop or lose the beat as he grabs me by the ass, lifting me against him…Eric helps with the awkward position by grabbing me by my torso, grasping and kneading my breasts. I gasp as those long fingers begin to play with my now straining nipples…teasing them unmercifully. Alcide wraps my legs around his waist as he presses wantonly against my heated center. He rubs against me with those teasing strokes that almost have me begging for him to enter me…even on the dance floor. I can hear Eric's fangs click into place as he pinches and pulls at my chest…causing my eyes to roll back into my head. My hands reach behind me to grip Eric around his neck…hanging on as I undulate against my dark lover while trying to press back against the blonde giant. I can feel how hard Alcide is…how much he seems to be straining against breaking free and taking me savagely against his partner in crime…

And dammit if I don't want him to!

I pant heavily, my mouth dropping open as I feel a powerful orgasm building deep within me…rolling and twisting, ready to come roaring out. I am so entranced by Alcide that I am taken unprepared when Eric takes one of his hands and brings it to the apex of my thighs. Those sexy long fingers of his slowly begin to rub me through my underwear, making me nearly shriek out in ecstasy. My dark haired warrior growls and presses against me more earnestly…his hips beating out a rhythm I have no choice but am helpless to accept.

"Xia…Xia…oh God…" I hear him gasp out as his movements become most insistent…my body bouncing off Eric, in his pounding. A cool breath comes to my ear as I am slowly losing all consciousness, "Come for us…we need it."

The magic words…

I scream as my body quivers uncontrollably as my release hits me like a tsunami. Alcide grins salaciously, knowing that he never got to that point…leaving me to fall over by myself. I can't catch my breath, my chest heaving with the delicious exertion I was just put through. Faintly, I can hear the song ending…the words echoing in my head…

_Baby, just love me…love me, yeah…_

_Love me…love me, oohhh_

_Love me-e-e-e._

Never have I had an experience like that…my body refuses to cooperate, my knees buckling when they finally place me to the floor. Dazed, I lean back against the Viking as the were stares hungrily at me. I don't see the look of understanding passing between them as Alcide says, "Shall we continue this elsewhere?"

_Continue? WHAT?_

I struggle to open my eyes as I try to focus on them both…and they both have smug grins on their faces. My voice sounds like a dying frog as I croak out, "What do you mean?"

Eric answers that one, "We aren't done with you yet, lover. We're just getting started…"

He turns me to face him before asking, "Do you want more, little Xia?"

I'm drawn into those damn blue eyes once again and nod mechanically. A happy rumble comes from Alcide as he lifts me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style through the back of the club and down a long flight of steps. I hide my face in the side of his neck…breathing in his scent but also trying to calm myself down.

_A ménage a trios? Impossible…_

"Anything is possible, angel."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello All!_

_I was able to pick the lock on my cage to come talk to you. First I wanna say how amazed I am with the response we got on this story and on Ode...you guys totally ROCK!_

_We appreciate all the alerts and favorite, and the reviews! I hope you will enjoy the stories, as well as the other she has on her profile (I do the smutty stuff in ALL of them!)_

_Anyway, I better hurry before she gets back. Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!_

_BTW...she don't own the characters and neither do I. The lady named Charlaine does..._

_I now present..._

**Part Two**

Anyone else would be completely terrified of the implications of this situation…me, all I can do is not pass out…

I curl in closer to Alcide as we descend down a flight of stairs into a sanctum that seems to be barely used. He maneuvers me so he can open the door, but I don't look up yet. I can sense that it's just me and Alcide right now and I can't help but wonder where Eric was…

"Right here, lover. Miss me?" is the soft reply.

_Sneaky bastard…_

I still don't look up, but I can feel a smile creep on my lips.

I'm carried over to a large bed to be gently deposited on it. I quickly move to get myself situated on the edge of the bed while I wait for the next move by either of them. I keep my eyes down…staring at a plush red carpet while they move about. The room is dark…hardly any light until my were starts lighting the scattered candles placed around the room. The added illumination peaks my curiosity and I finally take a look around…the room is decorated in red and black silk, the sheets are satin and there is a huge mirror on the canopy over the bed. Shivering, I try to adjust my sight to find the two men that brought me here…planning who knows what…

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Eric and damn near choke…he has removed that tank, leaving all of that muscled spanse of body for my hungry eyes to take in. I nearly drool at the muscled pecs, the dark nipples, the light dusting of hair that leads down to a darker trail that leads into the top of his low slung jeans. The V line of his torso calls out to me…begging me to touch, to lick, to do whatever I can possibly think of…

He must be reading me again because his eyes flame before his wicked grin appears, but he says nothing. He strides over to me and stands inches away…again with the teasing. He gently lifts my chin with his finger to have me gaze into his eyes. Those frosty depths say so many things and there is nothing I can say in return, nothing I can do in return but surrender. He smiles as he lowers himself to give me a soft kiss…teasing me with lips that should not be as fucking soft as they are. I moan as I grip onto his shoulders…the kiss sweeping me away with feelings that I never knew were possible to have. His tongue lightly plays along my bottom lip and with a groan I allow him entrance. Our tongues duel as I fight for a breath that I wish I didn't need.

I hear a growl nearby and I manage to look to see where Alcide had gone…sure enough he's sitting in a huge wing back chair watching with glowing eyes. The sensual leer on his face is too much to take so I concentrate on the hungry vampire effectively taking my breath away. I let my hands wander up his back and into his short, blond hair…lightly pulling on it as I helplessly moan under him. He slowly pushes me down on the bed before he lifts up to look deep into my eyes.

"This is only the beginning…" he whispers as tender fingers remove my top. I nearly groan as those teasing fingers play alongside my breasts…giving me a promise of more attention to follow. I throw my head back as the sensation of emotions run a gambit inside me…my poor beleaguered mind can't process this all at once. Those same fingers move agonizingly down my sides to remove everything I'm wearing below my waist...his fingers teasing me as they lightly touch my mound, my thighs, and my nether lips. When my clothes hit the floor, I look down to see scorching eyes staring at me with a glare to accompany them. They capture my gaze completely until I feel myself growing wetter with the power of that stare. I see him take a deep breath and turn his attention to where that aroma is coming from…his arousal growing.

He moves in for the kill…

As I feel the cool breeze of air between my legs, I feel scorching hands take my own as they move them over my head. Those same fingers make their way down my arms and to my heaving breasts to remove my bra…

_Oh my heavenly Father…_

I open my eyes to see that Alcide has moved over to the bedside using those hot hands while Eric is otherwise occupied with my body at the other end. One warm finger teases a hardened nipple while the other hand lies still on my other breast. Alcide's damn wicked smile returns as his mouth replaces his finger, taking in my throbbing peak and I cry out. My head thrown back against the pillows, I am completely unprepared for the other enticing sensation about to take place…down there.

Questing fingers find my core and slowly start to rub at the opening…sending my body into overload once again. While Alcide feasts on my breasts, Eric has decided that my womanhood is a much better conquest. His fingers are skilled…tantalizing as they make sure quick sweeps up and down my throbbing clit. My hips involuntarily move with each teasing stroke…his fingers expertly stroking and pressing on every sensitive spot between my legs. Strangled moans escape me as my senses are in complete overload…the idea that two gorgeous men are tag-teaming to bring me pleasure is tantamount to a seriously over erotic dream…

_Shit like this just doesn't happen to me…_

My beautiful werewolf bites down gently on my nipple and pulls while my vampire slowly enters me with two of his long fingers. The guttural scream that comes out of my mouth is nothing I have ever made before and I can just imagine the proud looks on their faces because of it. Eric's fingers pick up a rhythm as Alcide caress my other breast while feasting on the first one. I grip Alcide's hair with one hand and Eric's with the other, pleading to that invisible entity to never let this feeling go. The pressure building within me rises…my stomach clenching almost painfully as my body feels like it's ready to erupt.

"I know you're there, lover…let it go," the Viking whispers as he bends to lick my inner thigh. Those huskily said words almost send me, but then I hear more…and from the other source of my pleasure, "Let us see you shatter…"

_That did it…_

My back arches and my mouth opens to emit the loudest scream my body could create. Every nerve in me is tingling at the intensity of my release and my mind just wants it to last forever…eternally addicted to this indescribable feeling. I can feel my body's release rushing out of me and I almost feel embarrassed…if it wasn't for me hearing the well-contented moans from the gorgeous blond still working his mouth at my pleasure center, taking in every bit of my body's essence that escapes.

Everything that I have ever known about sex is being tested tonight…everything that I thought was too farfetched for me to even begin to think I could experience is being demonstrated to me right now.

_Damn…_

It seems like it must have taken hours for me to come down from that explosion with my racing heart explaining it all. My eyes are open, but I am not seeing a damn thing. I can hear the shuffling going on around me and a huge rush of excited anticipation flows through me…I know they can't possibly be finished yet. Somehow, I feel that I haven't completed my task, that I haven't done my part yet…even though the level of sexual skill between the both of them makes me SOOOOO much of a novice.

"Are you alright, because we are nowhere near done with you yet?" the sexy wolf asks me.

_Just like I thought…_

Finding my voice at long last, I answer weakly, "I'm perfect…"

"True…but we can do better…"

_I think my body just self-imploded…_

My eyes open and I see that both men are looking down at me like I was their last meal…Eric's fangs are down and Alcide is softly growling. My eyes ignite as I now take in their naked forms…

_Holy Mary, Mother of Jesus…_

_There was NO way that a little nobody like me got this fucking lucky! _

They are like Greek gods standing in front of me…one dark and one light: Ares and Adonis. My breath catches as I take in the Viking once more. Tall, blue-eyed, blonde and very dangerous; his body is muscular, but not overly so. I can almost see myself trace a finger over his soft lips…down the cleft in his chin and further down onto that powerful chest with the light dusting of hair. His pecs literally scream for kisses; open mouth ones that take in his nipples with each pass. I get bolder as I gaze lower into the area that has me thinking I have lost all sanity. His torso is shaped to a perfect V, cradling more soft hair and a massive cock that makes my mouth water.

_Just not fucking possible…_

I look into his face to see his self-assured smile before I take in his companion. Approximately the same height, he is the dark beauty to Eric's light. His eyes are a pulsing dark brown, almost black with the heat of his lust pouring out of them. His face is covered in with a low cut beard of sorts and basically screaming out its softness. Surprisingly, they have the same type of build but this one has bigger arms and a more defined abdomen…almost washboard-like. I can see his pecs bounce slightly and a lustful shudder passes through my dripping center. My gaze falls on his cock and I am not disappointed with the size of his either…

_Must be a super thing…_

Both have narrow hips and strong well-muscled legs. If I wasn't so keyed up for what's going to happen next, I could've died right there.

"Like what you see, angel?" Alcide whispers as he approaches the side of the bed again. I open my mouth to speak, but damn if I could find a single thing to make sense in my mushed mind right now. Eric moves over to me now, standing directly in front of me at the foot of the bed.

"Lover, trust us…we'll show you things that you'll never forget," he says in a low, sexy tone.

Somehow, I find an answer, "You already have."

Alcide chuckles, "Then, you have no idea how much you've been cheated."

And with that, his lips take possession of mine…plundering like I was the last bit of water left on earth. His mouth tastes exquisite, the tangling of our tongues has me gripping the back of his head…driving myself further into him. His arms encircle me as I twist a bit to press myself into his strong chest. I am totally lost in this sensual attack, but for a split second, I forgot the other threat.

I now feel that body covering mine…starting to kiss me slowly from my legs, up to my torso, and finally stopping to caress my breasts…completely ignoring where I really want him. I feel him settling over me and I open my legs as far as I can. Oh goodness…the feeling of his shaft against my heated core is overwhelming, all I can think of is how much I want him inside me…fucking me into another dimension. I don't have the strength to differentiate between everything that is happening to me as I feel cool lips take a nipple into a warm cove, suckling eagerly as a hand takes the other into a teasing grip…alternating from pulling to flicking my peak back and forth. I let my hips grind against him…feeling the pressure of his shaft against me has me groaning into the everlasting kiss I'm participating in.

"Do you feel me, lover?" he whispers into my nipple as he switches positions to torture my other breast with his mouth while he slowly starts thrusting against me…his cock hitting my clit with each stroke. I can feel that sinking pressure within me once more as I rock with him. My back arches into my blonde torturer as my dark lover moves from my mouth, down my neck and deftly removes Eric's hand to take another taste of me.

_Is it possible to die now?_

Since I am completely covered with a 6 foot 4 Viking, all the American can do is run his hands over the somewhat exposed areas. I gasp when I feel Eric grind into me in a slow, rotating motion. I can't help but to follow…urging my body to copy, give as good as I'm getting. His blonde head comes up to kiss me as he reaches under me to press into me…making me feel every imposing inch of his manhood as he slows his movements. Just as yet another tortured groan escapes me, he kisses me once more before rolling off of me to left.

_I feel empty…_

But that is soon forgotten as I am now covered with a new body, this one being a little warmer, but that does nothing more than drive my temperature even further through the roof. His attack is a little more fevered, not as tempered as the experienced Viking laying quietly next to me…smoothing the hair off of my face. As Alcide kisses his way up my body I can feel him settling into the same cradle that held Eric…his shaft now teasing me in the same way Eric's did.

Something snaps within me…I have been accepting this endless teasing for a while now and I'm tired of feeling helpless. I want to try to assert myself…show them that even though they call me such sweet names, I'm not that god-damn sweet.

I lift my head up and look directly into the brown ones in front of me and say, "It's my turn…"

A surprised smile forms on his face as he slides his cock against me twice before leaning back to answer me, "What do you want to do?"

"You lie back…let's see if you can take it."

I muster all of the strength I have left in me as I move to stand, letting him get situated on the bed. As I stand, so does Eric…his face amused at what he suspects I want to try to do. The Viking vampire crosses his arms as he watches me climb slowly back on the bed, kissing my way up the corded legs of my victim until I reach my destination. His manhood sits proudly in front of me, the little bit of fluid forming at the tip as I give him a tentative lick…

It jumps as he moans deep.

_Perfect_…I think as I move my hand to caress him gently…taking in his size and the dark patch that surrounds him. I place an open mouth kiss near his shaft before I run my tongue along the thick vein on it. Another groan fills my ears as I now grip it in my hand to run a tight grip along it. His hips move with me, urging me to make my way to the tip and bite it lightly. I follow it with my lips as I slide down and take as much of him as I can.

"Damn…Xia…" he gasps.

I smile as I work my tongue around him, enjoying the exotic taste of my were. I suck hard, allowing my tongue and lips to take in every bit of the steeled rod in my hand. I let my head move up and down, making sure I move slowly at first…humming against him as I trace every inch with my tongue. My hand pumps against him as I can't take all of him within my hungry mouth.

I am determined to drive him as crazy as he has driven me.

I can feel him hardening even more…can almost taste the explosion that I have so skillfully begun to draw from him. I look up to see him staring down at me, his eyes blazing. Under that intense stare, I take him further in and then he snaps. Suddenly, our positions are switched and he hungrily attacks my center, his tongue mercilessly plunging in and out my core. My hands tear at the bed sheets as I reach down to push his head further into me. My legs wrap around his shoulders as he grabs my ass in a harsh grip. Again, I can't see anything even though my eyes are wide open. I can sense Eric moving over to the front of the bed…a wicked leer on his face as he takes in my ultimate surrender. Ecstasy rushes towards me as I can feel well placed bites against my nether lips.

Again, the ability to say anything escapes me as I battle between letting him finish and trying to gain what dignity I have left by not letting him see me crumble so quickly. But, that wasn't to be the only thing I have to deal with. I feel the bed dip as Eric climbs over me, his knees on either side of my shoulders. I gain enough sense to look up at him and see the hungry glare in his eyes before I stare at that massive rod in front of me. His hand comes up to stroke it lightly, telling me that it wants the same attention I was giving Alcide. Lifting my head slightly, I kiss it before he leans over to make the angle better. With the skill and ease of a professional, he slides himself deep into my mouth, making sure not to make me gag. He waits for the signal that I'm ready and I give it to him…

I bite down…just enough to give a little bit of pain.

He growls as he slowly thrusts in and out of my lips, my tongue caressing as it leaves and tracing as it returns. If I thought that Alcide tasted divine, then Eric was on a whole level of adjectives. I seriously can't get enough, so much so that I try my best to take him all the way in. The entire time I am sucking on him, his eyes never leaves mine and the skilled tongue between my thighs starts to move faster.

_How many times am I going to climax tonight?_

As the tongue below moves faster, so does the shaft between my lips…and I am loving every minute of it! My hips rise and fall with each bite while that crescendo barrels towards me again. I want to put it off, I want to make it last longer than any ever has before, but my poor overworked body just wants to scream its joy. My hands move from the sheets to Eric's hips and I dig in for dear life.

My breath catches as I let out garbled moans for the approaching orgasm. Alcide decides to become even more wicked as I feel two fingers enter me…pumping fiercely. I can feel the cock in my mouth grow harder and I know that we both are getting ready for something amazing. I continue to move up that hill…being dragged sensually into oblivion.

Just as I am about to die peacefully, Alcide pulls back to say, "Here it comes…"

Then, I am destroyed.

He bites down on my clit and I scream against Eric's engorged cock, which in turn causes him to rear back and roar…releasing deep down my throat. I grip his hips tighter to push him in further as I feel each jerk and spurt fill me…making me want to feel that in another place, needing to feel that in another place. My body does its own share of jerks as my were licks me clean, pulling back to smile at his handiwork.

Common sense escapes me…knowing my name is beyond any cognitive function right now as I try to catch whatever breath I can. Eric leans down to kiss me passionately, his tongue stroking my own…tasting himself on me. Before my brain can completely leave me, Alcide announces, "I think we need to move this to the next level…don't you, Eric?"

The Viking pulls away from my lips to answer, "Most definitely…it is time."

I rise up on my elbows as I look at the both of them once more, this time I'm sure that my gaze is conveying the deep desire and lust I have. I have had more orgasms than can be humanly possible and I still want more. I smile seductively at them as I ask, "What shall we do now, boys?"

They both smile, but only Eric answers, "Now, lover…we finish it."

_Sounds ominous…_


	3. Chapter 3

*walking away from Scythe's cage after binding him in chains*

Well, now we have come to the end of this little tale. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed it and I really hope that I can get some more reviews. Reviews help me in the writing I do...helps me to improve so I appreciate any love you can give me! :)

Next, I need to thank profusely my editors Mertz and Wade Wells, who have been there for me through ALL of my works. I appreciate their encouragement and belief in my work.

And, lastly I want to thank my friends in Fangreaders. They have TOTALLY ROCKED! We have** the Fangreader Awards** coming up soon...public voting begins** January 15th**. Please, check out the stories that are nominated...they are SOOOOO worth it!

And so he doesn't feel like I slighted him...thanks to Scythe for the smut!

Disclaimer: I don't own them...Charlaine does...but I will stand in line with the millions of others to lay claim to the Viking and the Werewolf!

I now present...

**Part Three**

They both take a side of the bed, staring down at me…their eyes asking me a question I can't recognize. I move myself into a kneeling position and I look at both of the straining cocks pointing at me. I place a kiss on both of them and watch them weep from the contact. I look back up at them and finally understand what that unspoken question is…

_Who goes first?_

Making my decision quickly, I turn towards my dark lover and slowly take him deep into my mouth as I turn my ass towards my vampire.

He takes the hint…

He climbs on the bed behind me, taking my hips into his firm grasp. I moan as I continue sucking on Alcide, making erotic sounds as his hand comes down on my head…holding me in place. I feel gentle lips kissing their way up my spine to the sensitive spot behind my ear, biting my earlobe before tracing it with his tongue.

"Are you ready for me, lover?" Eric asks huskily as he takes his finger to tease my clit once again. My body starts to writhe under his expert touch, feeling his fingers slide deep inside me as he works them into a sensually thrusting motion. As the tantalizing shivers hit my spine, I swallow deeper, leaving Alcide no choice but to follow along. His hips move slowly as his fingers begin to have nervous spasms at the force I'm drawing on him. I bring one hand up to caress the part of him that I can't bring into my mouth before I gradually start to play with his tightened sac. A guttural groan leaves him and I smile at my success.

My body jerks slightly as I feel that my vampire is finished with torturing me with his fingers, so he has decided to totally make me lose all sense by lowering that wicked tongue once again to my core. The insistent thrusting of that muscle in me has my body doing more than jerking now. My mind floods with different things that I want him to do; pull on my nipples, bite me, any crazy erotic thing he can think of. Any and all sense or what little morals I had at the beginning of this have been successfully eradicated with that first scorching kiss.

_I am totally theirs…_

I feel a hand come up to play with my breast, teasing the nipple so that I moan again…making Alcide nearly howl. His cock hardens even more, announcing his approach to release while I am leaking a steady stream of my own arousal. Eric is relentless; seemingly savoring every single drop I give him. My panting increases and my body prepares for that tidal wave that I feel barreling towards me. I tighten my hold on my dark lover as I let out small sounds, wanting to scream to the heavens my absolute ecstasy.

"Take me deep again…" Alcide growls and I suck him in, feeling him pulse against my tongue. Eric takes his hand to grip my clit as he drives his tongue in as far as it can go…

_I can't take any more…_

Just out of the need to yell, I scream my release…even though it is muffled by the engorged cock in my mouth. Out of reflex from my release, I bite down and he roars…giving me everything he has. I can barely hear the satisfied chuckle from between my legs as I slump to the bed again. Alcide kisses me gently on my back as his hands gently caress me…Eric slaps me on the ass.

I close my eyes, wondering what the hell I did to deserve all of this…let alone have it continue for HOURS!

I am turned over and staring into blazing eyes, "Now, angel…we truly finish it."

Alcide kisses me fiercely as his hands grasp my breasts, flicking my nipples back and forth with his fingers. Somewhere in the back of my mind I miss Eric's touch, but then my were does something that makes me lose my thoughts. He starts to grind against me…my legs falling open involuntarily to let him get comfortable against me. His lips kiss my ear before he whispers, "I have been waiting for this…" and he thrusts forward.

I cry out at the intrusion, but the intense heat that I am drilled with is like being speared with a hot poker. My legs automatically wrap around him as he starts off slow, each thrust measured and precise. My mind shuts down as his hands play with my breasts, making my nipples pucker and call out for his lips to take them. He sucks on them like they would be the best thing he ever tasted in his long life. I let my fingers graze his back, my nails scoring the perfectly tanned skin and his thrusts move faster…pushing himself ever deeper which each movement.

I begin to pant again…my eyes glued closed as I can only make my mind feel everything that is happening to the body it inhabits instead of watching. His pelvis presses erotically against mine; he lets his hips grind and swivel to make sure I am completely filled with every heated inch of him. My hands turn into claws as I rake them across his back this time…pleading that he takes me, where I couldn't tell you. He leans back on his knees, pulling my hips with him. He grips my hips tighter as he pulls me higher against him…pounding into me faster and harder than I have ever experienced.

My eyes open once more and out of the corner on my eye, I see Eric sitting in a chair…watching intently and waiting patiently for his turn. His eyes catch mine and he winks, making me smile crazily for a moment before I feel Alcide's shaft once again hit that secret spot within me that causes my brain to turn into mush for the umpteenth time tonight. For each pivot of his hips, I return it…making the sensation that much more intense. It seems like this could go on forever, but I can feel him growing inside me…his approach to release rapidly coming.

I hang on, my walls convulsing around him…my body eagerly meeting him and loving the contact to the point of insanity. His thrusts are launching me into ecstasy, my body clenching as my orgasm comes roaring out…my screams rending the air. He smiles as he quickly turns me over, placing me on my hands and knees. He doesn't wait to impale me once again, thrusting madly as he rides out my orgasm…making it last much longer than I could possibly imagine. "Oh…no, please…" I beg as the sensations are definitely becoming too much now…each time he moves he hits that spot. Over and over I feel it and I yell each time I do. I can't catch my breath even if I tried, my nails ripping into the sheets below me. His growls become strained as he mercilessly drills me into the bed. His breaking point is right there, even though he fights it back. Just to see if I could, I whisper, "Come for me baby…let me feel you fill me…"

"Dammit!" he cries out as he thrusts twice more before giving me what I need…the scorching flood of his release penetrating deep. His body falls forward on mine, his lips kissing my sweat slick back as we both come back to ourselves. He lies to my side as I fall flat on my face, not caring that I'm having a rough time breathing. Alcide flashes me his sexiest smile as he caresses my hair, "There are no words, angel…" he whispers.

I can only nod my agreement.

I see him rise from the bed as I feel another hand at my back, followed by a heated kiss. Those lips move from the nape of my neck, down my back, and onto each one of my lower cheeks. I squirm a little when small nips are placed there as well. I would have never thought that I could be up and ready for more after an orgasm like the one Alcide just gave me, but then again I have been learning quite a few things tonight about myself. I close my eyes briefly as I prepare for the coup de grace…so to speak.

I still had to deal with the Viking.

Knowing instinctively that he would be the more formidable of the two, I shiver nervously at what he could possibly have in mind for me. I can imagine the sordid thoughts running through his head and am wondering if I can actually go through with it…

_Well, no time like the present to find out…_

I feel his muscular form lay on top on mine as I am still lying prone on the bed. He doesn't press into me, but he does make me feel that enormous erection of his against my ass. The gorgeous vampire leans down to my ear and whispers huskily, "There is so much that I can do with this body…would you like to see?"

I would have to be a COMPLETE idiot if I didn't answer the way I do, "Show me."

I can almost feel the smile on his face as he brings his lips to the side of my neck again, licking and stroking with his tongue over the place I am sure he would love to plunge his fangs. I almost want him to bite me, but it's too soon…I have to see where this is going to go. He brings one hand up to trace a sensuous line down my shoulder blade all the way to my ass. I can feel his finger make its way to my other entrance and I yelp at the teasing that he's doing there…his thumb pressing against it then releasing, steadily teasing in a staggering rhythm that has me panting excessively. He whispers in my ear once more, "Do you trust me, lover?"

All I can manage is a nod.

Again, I can feel the damn leer before he turns me over…attacking my breasts with a barely concealed hunger. My fingers tear into his hair as I feel his fangs drag lightly across my nipple, bringing forth the smallest bit of blood with each pass. As he suckles, I can see Alcide out the corner of my eye…watching intently at what Eric is doing to me. His deep growl fills the sex filled air as my vampire echoes the sound. I have to admit there is nothing sexier than hearing that deep, rumbling sound…a sound that clearly expresses the raging arousal surging through all of us.

His lips move slowly down my body, nipping and licking every single inch of me as he goes. My body writhes helplessly under the assault, my libido hitting levels I never knew existed. That talented tongue blazes a trail of wet heat over each nipple, down the valley between my breasts and stopping at my navel…dipping in it lightly. I open my legs instinctively, waiting to feel that magnificent cock fill me. His lips go even lower, making me wish there a way to keep these feelings forever.

My hips jerk when I feel him stroke my clit once more, a loud moan leaving my lips. He delicately plays there for a few minutes…just enough to drive me completely insane. With my head rolling back and forth on the bed, I pleadingly whisper, "Please, I need it…I need you, NOW!"

"And you shall have me…" he answers before I feel him rise up slightly to place himself at my weeping core. He rubs his thick head languorously against me, causing me to raise my hips to try to capture him myself. Up until this time I have ignored the slight pain that I have due to the extreme size of my previous lover, but now…

Eric looks at me with a sexy gaze right as he slowly pushes his way into me. I had already felt Alcide and he was huge, but this? I can feel him totally fill me, stretching me almost to the point of pain...a delicious pain. Each glorious inch he enters I can feel my inner walls tremble in anticipation, my body arching up to meet him…knowing that a greater pleasure is just around the corner. "Look at me, lover," he whispers and my eyes lock onto his…the intense blue piercing me to my soul. With one final thrust, he is in to the hilt and I cry out…nothing has ever felt this good…

Okay, Alcide did…but in a whole other way…

His hips move slowly, deeply as each stroke hits that secret spot in me that starts the cataclysmic climb into oblivion. I watch his muscles roll even as I can't leave his gaze…his eyes giving me erotic signals that have me arching my back up into him. I wrap my legs around his, totally giving myself over to this ride. His thrusts change tempo; starting off fast then moving to achingly slow. His movements are intoxicating…fast to slow, hard to soft. I could stay like this forever and with the way he's going I know he could too. For the first time tonight, I take a look up at the mirror above me. My body tenses as I watch his gorgeous ass push and pull against my own…the contrasts between our skin tones even more pronounced and beautiful. I wrap my legs tighter around him, opening myself up to deeper thrusts.

Moaning, I grasp onto his hair, still staring into the mirror…almost wishing that I could capture this on film, it's so erotic. Our sounds of passion increase as I am pounded into mercilessly…the legendary stamina of the vampire is working overtime…

_Is there any way I can die NOW?_

Heavy panting and strangled groans fill the room as the pace begins to pick up. Eric leans up to press a thumb on my clit once more, rubbing slowly. "Oh God…more!" I growl as he continues his siege. I can feel my body spasm as the pressure increasingly builds; this time to a level that hasn't been achieved so far tonight. His other hand reaches down to grip my hip as he presses into me harder with each thrust. I lower my gaze a little to his lips, almost wishing that he would kiss me again…

_I get my wish…_

Those intoxicating lips devour mine as our pace increases again, my hips meeting each down stroke eagerly. My hands are trying to grip onto him tightly, almost as if I were afraid that he would let me fall alone. Just as I am about to climax viciously, he lifts me up off the bed and holds me close as he changes positions. Now, I find myself on top…those same hips never missing a beat in his pounding. Our kisses become frantic, each one of us trying to outdo the other with the tongue dance we have established. I move sensuously against him, trying to build myself back up to my release once more…but he has other ideas…

As my attention is trained on the gorgeous Viking below me, I feel a warm hand touch my back once more…running gently across it. I'm not surprised at the feeling, but I start to wonder when I feel his fingers move down to my ass, playing with the virginal entrance there. My body stiffens a bit when I feel something cold hit it before I hear, "That's right angel…take it all!"

I break the kiss to scream when I feel another penetration…one I was NOT ready for!

"Relax lover, you will love this…" Eric whispers as he thrust up into me again, taking my mind off the other intrusion briefly. Alcide slowly eases his way in while I force my body to do as suggested…relax. It's agonizingly slow, but soon he cannot go any further and I let out a breath I never knew I was holding…

Then, it begins…

I feel both of them thrusting into me…my vampire moving his hand down to my aching nub to stimulate it again. That gentle rubbing is erasing the slight discomfort I initially felt, replacing it with a hunger that is eating through me like a plague.

"Yes!" I scream as I move against both of them. My thoughts tell me that there can't be any room for finesse…that the only thing possible is constant pounding, but Alcide takes my hips to begin his pounding in an erratic rhythm while Eric grips my back to continue his...sliding in and out of me slowly at first, then switching to a faster pace. The alternating strokes have every nerve in my body twitching, like each one was being electrocuted with streams of lightning. Scream after wailing scream leaves me as we race towards an ecstasy that should be illegal. All at once I see stars, rockets, meteors, any and everything that has to do with outer space as my inner walls clench up around that powerful cock inside me…triggering the one in my other entrance to swell with the arrival of his release. My dark lover pulls out and I feel his scorching release spread on me. My vampire roars as his seed pours into me, leaving a scorching trail through my body. My breathing begins to slow down as they both caress me gently…doing their part to help me calm down. We take these few minutes to recover and quicker than I can blink…the positions are changed.

Alcide wastes no time to grab me, moving us off the bed and onto a nearby tall stool. As we get settled, I can barely register what is happening until I feel Eric take his place behind me. Another toe-curling scream pierces the air as they slowly fill me together, drawing it out so the sensations are leaving me muddled. Both of them groan as I can no longer make any sound, the feeling of them within me at this angle robbing me of my speech.

Then comes that thrusting again…

This time Eric wants to take it slower since he is a bit larger than Alcide, as well as make me more insane with each movement. Alcide buries his face into the side of my neck, licking and biting gently…a resonant rumble running through his chest as he pushes his hips up into me. The double stimulation is almost sending me into a coronary…nothing this sinful should be allowed, but I just happen to be the lucky individual to be given this erotic opportunity. Large hands take hold of my breasts from behind, teasing my nipples once again while both cocks pound into me. I feel like I am totally whole, like this is what I was missing all of this time. The intensity rages while I can feel both of them shudder with the approach of the most powerful orgasm that I have EVER experienced…that we ALL have ever experienced. My body quivers in response to them, but then it takes a turn towards the crazy. Eric leans back a little, his hands gripping my hips as he drills into me harder…making sure I feel him as deep as he can possibly go. In tandem with Eric, my were grips my back and presses me down, coordinating himself with Eric's up stroke. My head falls back and I feel Alcide's fangs caress my neck. "Please…" I moan and they strike as my body trembles with the first wave that hits me. I groan loudly, my eyes now are blind…all that's left are my oversensitive nerves that are being tortured sensually right now. Alcide holds me closer as they both pound harder…the blood flowing into him taking my orgasm to epic heights.

I let out a piercing scream as the climax hits, amazingly hard…and then Eric strikes. His fangs pierce me and as he feeds I enter into another orgasm that seems to be never ending. Another spike hits when Alcide pulls back, coming hard…a few drops of my blood dripping off the corner of his mouth. The final, exquisite peak is when my Viking pulls out to press his throbbing cock against my back while he continuously moves to release as well.

_Who knew that feeling exactly how his shaft releases could cause me to join him yet again?_

I finally slump forward…my body absolutely useless after the sensual beating it has taken for the hours that I have been down here. A gentle kiss touches each one of my temples as I am moved over to the bed again to be gently cleaned up and tucked in. I wish I could find some way to say something, but my tongue has been used enough…wouldn't even be able to form the word "hi" if I really wanted to.

As I try to get comfortable, I wince a little at the pain I know I am going to feel more of come tomorrow. I am able to open my eyes and see the both of them reclining…one on the chair and the other on the edge of the bed. Alcide, perched closer to me, leans over to rub my leg, "You were magnificent, angel."

"I'm glad you thought so," I whisper softly.

He chuckles as he lies back, stretching that gorgeous body along the bottom of the bed. The Viking sits staring at me…a smug smile on his handsome face. "I have to admit that I am completely taken with you, lover. This was an experience," he says huskily.

_How is it possible that these voices can still rev me up?_

He stands finally to come over to the bed, climbing in to spoon behind me. The coolness of his body is a huge relief to the burning my body has been experiencing since the beginning of this fantasy come true. I snuggle into him, my head resting on the pillow next to his. As my eyes begin to close, I feel the warmth of Alcide's body in front of me. My vampire's arm circles my waist from the back while my werewolf's arm circles me from the front. Collectively, I feel their breath against me and I can't help but feel safe…never mind being well fucked.

The questions I had at the start of all this seem to disappear, no need to make a problem out of such a wonderful…I don't even know what to call it. Someone thought I deserved this and to them, I'm grateful. Extreme exhaustion has my body shutting down and my eyes slowly close. I can tell that they both are laying here, watching me fall asleep, but for the life of me I can't tell you what they are thinking.

"Sleep, lover. You have had an unforgettable night." Eric whispers as he kisses my ear.

I receive a sweet kiss on my lips from Alcide before he adds, "Sweet dreams, angel."

I feel a peace fall over me as I snuggle down between my beautiful lovers…_what did I do to deserve them?_

As I slowly fall into unconsciousness, I smile. This definitely something that doesn't happen every night…


End file.
